Bonds through Time
by starfire696
Summary: 10 years after Tsuna becomes the Vongola Decimo a mafia war is started. This war wipes out all Famiglias, only Tsuna and Enma are left standing. The Vongola and Shimon Primos send the two survivors to an alternate universe to save those they lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They were the only two left. The leaders of one side of the mafia war. Their Famiglias' bodies laid where they had fallen after **raging** amongst their enemies. Many foes fell before each set of Elements. They would never rise again.

Their bonds, which once connected each leader and subordinate to one another and had been full of life, were now still, like the bodies the bonds were connected to. Only one bond was still active, and, though it was not much, it did ground the two survivors. It stopped them from going into Dischord now that their families, elements, their groundings in this hectic world, were gone.

"If only I had used all my flames! None of this would have happened. Enma, they all would have been alive if not for me!" Tsuna, the Vongola Decimo wailed, breaking the mourning silence. You see, as long as a person has some good in them Tsuna can pull them into his 'orbit', even if they are a Sky, as they had found out with the Varia.

Enma, the Shimon Decimo, slapped the back of Tsuna's head, getting his attention and stopping his spiral into self-pity. "You and I both know they would not want you to get close to those bastards. Besides, I don't think they even had a small flame of good in them. Your Guardians would not care that it might have stopped the war and their deaths. They would not want you to deal with these people considering what they have done. Not to mention they would most likely have betrayed you the first chance they got." Enma informed him, wrapping his arms around the other Decimo, knowing that he was the only thing keeping the other from going insane and taking the rest of the world down with him.

As both men calmed down a bright light surrounded them, causing them to close their eyes when it got too bright. When they opened their eyes they were in a white space, and sitting across from them were their ancestors, Giotto di Vongola and Cozart di Shimon. Both Vongola and Shimon Primos had a soft look on their faces as they saw their descendants and successors.

"We have decided to give you both another chance at life," Giotto said.

"You will be sent to a world parallel to our own." Cozart finished.

"What about our Guardians?" Tsuna asked with teary eyes.

"Your Guardians will get their memories back if they are around you for a time or are in a life-threatening situation. It is the same with all whom your Sky has connected with." Giotto explained gently, he smiled at the thankful look both young men shot him.

"Since this is a parallel world somethings might be different," warned Cozart, already knowing the two Decimo's would not care.

"If we get to see our loved ones again it will be worth it," explained Enma with Tsuna's agreement, gaining smiles from both Primos.

"Now, we are running out of time so we are going to hurry and send you off. Stay safe our descendants and when you're consciousnesses integrates and awakens, good luck in your new life. Goodbye, our precious successors. Stay safe." Cozart and Giotto ordered the two young men.

Giotto though did give Tsuna one last word of advice before both men were sent to their new world, "Tsuna, you are an All-Encompassing Sky just like I was, do not limit yourself, your flames are sentient, let them guide you to whom you will bond."

"One more thing, you two, in this world you might not be fully human," Giotto explained with a sunny smile ignoring how both young men started shouting profanities at him as they disappeared in a flash.

What the two survivors did not know was that the Tsuna of the world Giotto and Corzato had sent them to was stillborn and thus instead of the two souls slowly integrating together it was just Tsuna. Though Tsuna would not fully wake until he was 5.

Enma and Tsuna were separated as they were waiting to be reincarnated. Fortunately, the bond between the two was still intact so they could feel one another. They wrapped their flames around their bonds to one another for comfort and the promise they were not alone.

Before the seemingly unending darkness and pain overcame them they sent reassurance down the link to one another knowing they would not see each other for many years.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nana_

Nana Wakana was a Kitsune and all Kitsune had mates. Thus when a Gaijin decided she was going to be his wife and made her marry him and bear his children she despaired.

She swore that she would not allow him to force himself on her after she had these children of his nor would she claim his children as hers. She would later claim the older twin as hers. The Kitsune inside her growled at the younger twin and purred around the older and it was unwise to ignore her kitsune.

Even though she hated Iemitsu for forcing himself on her, she would also be forever thankful for he gave her Tsuna, her greatest treasure and her only kit.

* * *

Tsuna woke with a scream as the memories of his other life finally, fully integrated themselves into his new body. He could still feel the bond between him and Enma, though they were in new bodies. From what he could feel, the bond was still healthy and strong.

When Nana flew into the room after hearing him scream, Tsuna calmed her down and convinced her he was alright and that it was just a nightmare. After she left, he withdrew into his mind, something Mukuro had taught him and the rest of his Elements.

Once Tsuna had sorted all of his other life's memories into their places, he started looking through the last five years of this body's memories.

What he saw was awful. Yoko, his twin, was abusive. Even though they were only five Yoko was always pushing and hitting Tsuna whenever Nana was not looking at the two children. This abuse from his younger brother had lowered the other Tsuna's confidence to an all-time low. Yoko had even turned most of the preschool class against him even though he was only five.

After looking over the five years worth of memories, Tsuna finally decided to continue acting how he had before he remembered his other life. When he was done planning out how to act, Tsuna drifted off to sleep once more, knowing he would have a hard day tomorrow. After all, he would be seeing his friends, his _Elements_ , for the first time since they died and he remembered.

When Tsuna next woke, it was 7:00 am. and preschool would start at 8:00 am. Nana would walk them there and pick them up as well. Yoko would not get up until around 7:40 while Tsuna normally got up at 7:00 to help Nana cook.

Tsuna slowly put on his usual outfit and walked downstairs to help cook. When he got down to the kitchen he found Nana sitting at the table with two cups of tea laid out.

"Sit Tsu-kun, we have much to talk about." she murmured. Tsuna nodded and sat as Nana poured the tea and handed one of the cups to the small five-year-old.

"I have always known that you were mine and not your father's like Yoko is. That is why I am telling you the Wakana family secret. You see, all in the Wakana family are not human. We are Kitsune, and so are you Tsu-kun. Your brother will not be for reasons I will not disclose at this time." Nana smiled at Tsuna who smiled back with shock in his eyes.

"Kitsune mature quickly which is also part of the reason I am telling you at the young age of five. As Kitsune gain their first bond, so they too gain access to their Kitsune form. Imagine a veil falling from in front of your features. You naturally put a glamor over your otherworldly features." Nana instructed Tsuna, smiling as he did as she asked.

Tsuna closed his eyes and imagined a veil falling away from his body and started when he felt small weights settle on the top of his head and on his tailbone. When Nana gave him a mirror he gasped at his reflection.

Tsuna's chocolate-brown hair had gained amber streaks and fox ears. His cinnamon eyes had become a startling, but mesmerizing, sunset orange. On his backside was a beautiful fox tail, tinted the color of the Flames of the only bond he kept with him when he transferred bodies. The tint was the color of Enma's Earth Flames.

After Tsuna was done inspecting his new looks, ignoring how they made him look like a girl, Nana instructed him how to put the veil back over his newest features. Both then got to work in the kitchen, Tsuna unknowingly putting small amounts of his strong, pure Sky flame into the food he made.

When Yoko came in Tsuna shied away from him as normal and when it was time to go he quickly grabbed his backpack and lunch and walked with Nana and Yoko to the school gates.

When they came within distance of the school gates Tsuna had to stifle the urge to run over and cuddle the child version of Kyoya, his Cloud guardian, as he would most likely hate that and try to kill Tsuna. After the urge passed, he felt the overwhelming need to cry, after all, he had seen Kyoya die right in front of him.

Tsuna was yanked out of his spiraling thoughts when Nana tugged on his arm and he hurried to catch up with her and Yoko. He knew that he would react the same way to all of his Elements and he was proven right. When he saw Takashi and Ryohei he had to stifle the urge to cry his heart out.

Tsuna ignored the bullying from his classmates and brother and focused on getting through the rest of the day. When Nana finally came to pick him and Yoko up from preschool, Tsuna was emotionally exhausted. After dinner and a bath, he was allowed to go to bed.

When Tsuna closed his eyes he did not expect to open them so soon after he closed them. Though once Tsuna saw who was in front of him and the state the two were in he rushed over to hug the boy and girl.

The only way Mukuro and Chrome would or could pull him into his dreamscape was if they had their memories back as Tsuna did.

"Mukuro, Chrome!" Tsuna cried as he clung to the two Mists. "I missed you so much. Please, don't leave me again."

Mukuro gently lowered his and Chrome's Sky to the ground, sighing in bliss as he felt Tsuna's Sky Flames reach out to his and Chrome's entwined Mist. Their Mist reaches back, the two flames twinning round one another. He sighed in bliss as he felt their missing bond to their Sky settle once again. "Kufufufufu, I missed you as well Tsunayoshi." Mukuro gently murmured, ignoring the way it made his eyes soften.

"We will never let you go again, Bossu." Chrome promised as she and Mukuro comforted their Sky for the rest of the night. When morning came they did not want to let _their_ Sky go back to the land of the waking. Back to the world that would hurt him.


End file.
